It's A Sin
by T-money1
Summary: Songfic. Wolfwood reflects on his life before he dies. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: To clear things up, I don't own anything from "Trigun" or the song "It's a Sin." Some company that I don't know owns the anime and the song is owned by the Pet Shop Boys. So don't sue, I beg of you (hey that rhymes).

This is a songfic based on my favorite character: Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I think he was the best character, aside from Vash, on the show. However, I think it sucked when he died near the end of the series. But he was a great character, due to him being a priest, yet he did not act like a priest. Don't you wish all priests were like that? If they were, it would give me a reason to actually go to church.

But it's time for another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) –** Have you ever belched and almost puke? (LMAO)

**IT'S A SIN**

_Twenty seconds and counting…_

_T minus fifteen seconds, guidance is okay_

Nicholas D. Wolfwood had just defeated his former teacher, Chapel the Evergreen, but not without sustaining severe injuries.

After talking to Vash, who he consoled after the Humanoid Typhoon failed to save his enemy, he also informed him of the whereabouts of his brother, of whom Vash never mentioned to Wolfwood before.

After leaving him, he limped his way to a nearby chapel with help from his Cross Punisher.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in like this," he said to no one in particular as he limped inside before stopping in front of the altar. "In spite of the profession I've chosen, I've never actually made a confession before."

_When I look back upon my life_

_It's always with a sense of shame_

_I've always been the one to blame_

With his life slipping away, he remembered back to when he was young and he killed his first victim: his guardian. Wolfwood continued to reflect up to the time when he was taken in by the Gung-Ho Guns and how he was trained by them, especially by one man in particular – Chapel the Evergreen.

He remembers how he was trained to kill. It made him feel sick to his stomach thinking about it now. He always regretted ever doing such things.

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

"It's these times that we live in," Wolfwood continued. "I did what it took to protect the children at any cost. That's how I've always justified my actions. I've took many people's lives. All that time believing there's no other way. My sins are so heavy. Too heavy. Too heavy to ever atone for."

As he grew weaker from his blood loss, he fell to his knees with the only support coming from his Cross Punisher.

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to_

_It's a sin_

"And yet, somehow I feel happy," Wolfwood said. "At peace with myself today. It really can be done. Once you stop to think about it, there are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I ever listen to him? Why didn't I see that before it was too late?"

As he asked himself these questions, he remembered the children from his orphanage. The children whom he practically raised himself. Those who were left alone at a young age, just like he was.

He took them in and gave them a place to stay. He didn't want them to grow up to be like him. He wanted a better life for them. One without bloodshed.

_At school, they taught me how to be_

_So pure in thought and word and deed_

_They didn't quite succeed_

Wolfwood pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and smoked it. "That tastes good."

One day, his entire life changed. The Gung-Ho guns were approached by two men: Legato Bluesummers Knives Millions to find one man: Vash the Stampede.

He was appointed by Knives to befriend Vash the Stampede. To protect him and keep him alive long enough, and then kill him.

Simple enough job to him, but he didn't realize how difficult it would become.

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to_

_It's a sin_

He met Vash the Stampede and the two hit it off. He especially became close to the two women that followed him everywhere. Over time, Wolfwood forgot about his duty, for he became friends with Vash.

Slowly, Wolfwood looked up at the cross before him.

Wolfwood then remembered those who had become close to him. To make him see what he had done was wrong. Three people in particular came to his mind.

Meryl…Vash…Millie.

Millie.

It was at that moment when he remembered her chastising him about smoking around their "baby." He mentally apologized to her as the cigarette slipped out of his mouth.

Wolfwood's thoughts continued to wander to thoughts of reincarnation and his idea of Eden, where there is no theft or murder but peaceful days where he could live happily with his friends.

_Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it_

_Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it_

_Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it_

_Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care_

_And I still don't understand_

_So I look back upon my life_

_Forever with a sense of shame_

_I've always been the one to blame_

The priest cried out mentally to Millie, apologizing for having to break a promise he made to her.

Millie Thompson: the one woman who has been the closest to Wolfwood. He remembered last night with her, when she comforted him and eventually made love to him.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Wolfwood woke up and smoked a cigarette.

Millie woke up sometime after and went to him, wrapped in a bed sheet.

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why?" Wolfwood turned his head to look at the woman who had captured his heart. "Why me?"

Millie smiled, "Because I love you."

Wolfwood released Millie's hold on him and enveloped her in a hug. He tilted her chin up so that she could look into his eyes.

"I have to take care of some unfinished business tomorrow. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Millie said.

"Promise me. Promise that you will wait right here for me to return."

"I will," she said. "But you have to promise me something also. That you will come back to me."

Wolfwood smiled at her. "I will. I promise."

The two kissed.

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to – it's a sin_

The memory ceased as pain over took his body. He struggled to overcome it.

"I'm not ready yet," he said. "There's still so much left to be done. I want to stay. With them. I don't want to die."

He wanted to live. He wanted to live for the children, for Vash, and for her.

"I'm a man," Wolfwood pleaded as he looked up at the cross in front of him with images of his past and friends before him.

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

But his vision got darker as his grip around the Cross Punisher loosened.

"Was everything I did in my life a mistake?" Wolfwood said as a tear rolled down his eye. "Would I be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness?"

He looked up towards the heavens as he struggled to find the strength within.

"I did not want to die this way!" he cried out towards the heavens.

_Confiteor Deo omnipotenti vobis fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere et omissione, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_

With that said, Wolfwood's hand fell limp and he hunched forward with his Cross Punisher still supporting his weight.

As his eyes slowly closed, Nicholas D. Wolfwood left this world to be reunited with God.

_Zero_

**THE END**

Well, there you have it. My songfic on Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Not only am I a big fan of him, but I am a big supporter of the Wolfwood/Millie pairing. I'm a romantic at heart. But hopefully, you liked it. If so, post it in your review. So I hope you enjoyed this story, and please send your reviews, for they are greatly appreciated. And if you have to ask me something absolutely important, then my contact info is located on my profile page. Just click on T-Money1 and boom there you go.

And just in case you are wondering. The translation for the last part of the song is:

I confess to almighty god,

And to you my brothers,

That I have sinned exceedingly

In thought, word, act, and omission

Through my fault, through my fault

Through my most grievous fault

A little something for all you Latin majors out there.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
